deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Ep. 1 Part 3
Catch up on the previous part here: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous_Race_Fanon:_Ep._1_Part_2 "As the race for first is over," Don said. "The race for not-last heats up. On the stairs are Lucas and Naruto, Baraka and Paul, and Jar-Jar and Deadpool. Vincent and Pepsi-Man, Satsuki and Mario, Segata and Kyousuku and Pit and Mewtwo are in Scares." ~ Pit and Mewtwo emerge from scares, with Pit a little winded. "Well, wasnt too bad, wasnt it?" Pit said. Mewtwo frowned in response. "Whatever." Pit picked up the note Don left behind explaining the Portkeys. "So, we gotta grab onto this shoe here." Mewtwo obliged. ~ "I STILL dont understand how we made it to the Don-Box last." Kyousuku complained. "At least this 'haunted house' isnt too bad." Segata grunted in reply. ~ "You FOOL!" Baraka shouted. "We're in dead last! Hurry up before i get mad, weakling!" "Okay-gasp-i may not be the fittest person, but-gasp-i wanna win this just as much as you do." Blart replied. "So DONT insult me." ~ Satsuki and Mario emerged from the Haunted hose just as Pit and Mewtwo's Portkey began to work. "Bye!" Pit said, before waving. "Rrrg!" Satsuki complained. "Cmon, Mario!" Satsuki picked up the note just before Vincent and Pepsi-Man came out Vincent took the note when Satsuki was done, and they all held onto an old coffee mug. ~ "Pit, Mewtwo, Sixth place!" "Aww yeah!!" Pit shouted. "Top ten!" "There are only twelve teams." Don explained. "Oh." Pit said. ~ Lucas tripped on a stair and began to cry. "Whats wrong?" Naruto asked. "W-we're falling behind, and its me. I know its me," Lucas said. "Im so sorry." "Hey, its fine Lucas." Naruto said, trying to comfort Lucas. "You might not be the best runner or climber, but you can do well in other challenges! Lets go, before Deadpool and Jar-Jar catch up." "Too late, crybaby!" Deadpool said, as he and Jar-Jar sped past. "Do you want him to win, Lucas?" Naruto asked. "...No. He's a jerk." Lucas answered. "Then lets hurry." ~ Segata and Kyousuku managed to join the others grabbing the Mug before it took off. "Satsuki and Mario, 7th! Vincent and Pepsi-man, 8th! Segata and Kyousuku, 9th! Whoever shows up next will be the last in the second part. The last two teams will be at a signifigant disadvantage." ~ Lucas and Naruto were catching up to Deadpool and Jar-Jar. It would be close. the two teams were climbing right next to each other for a good time. But in the end, Lucas and Naruto pulled out in front, and made it to the top ten. "Yes! High-five, Lucas!" Naruto said. "Aww, dammit! If you hadnt slowed me down, Jar-Jar, we couldve beaten them!" "Deadpool and Jar-Jar, 11th!" Don said. "That means Blart and Baraka are last." They soon came through the portal. "You four will be at a huge disadvantage next time. Better kick it into overdrive, next time on," The camera zommed in "The Ridonculous Race!" Category:Blog posts